Rose
by aubriella111
Summary: When Arthur breaks her heart on Christmas eve, Francoise sulks out in the cold where a certain German finds her, an unlikely present in hand. Germany x Fem! France. Human names used. Let me know if I should continue!


Slamming the mahogany door, Francoise stormed out into the cold. Her cheeks stung as her tears turned to ice under the freezing temperatures. She fell to the ground bawling into her delicate hands. Her lips quivered in heartache.

"Why…Why tonight?"

She cried helplessly into the dusk as dazzling snow fell around her.

~/=/~

_The Bonnefoy household was all but quiet. 'Jingle Bell Rock' shook the foundation to the ceiling as Francoise swung around the kitchen in stunning joy. The night was dated Christmas Eve and it was undoubtedly her favorite time of year. The house reeked of sweet cinnamon and a delicious Christmas ham. A beautiful tree was erected in her living room, draped in silver in gold. Presents littered the floor as well as the dining room table. Francoise danced around laughing and singing in pure bliss. The sound of her phone ringing only brought a wider smile to her perfect rose petal lips. She set down the steaming plate of cookies and grabbed her phone turning down the blaring radio._

_"Bonjour?" There was a pause on the opposing end of the line before Arthur's husky voice reached out._

_"Francoise..." Once more her smile only seemed to grow._

_"Arthur? Bonjour mi amour! Why are you sounding so upset? Christmas is a time of magic and joy!"_

_"Francoise… we need to talk." Her smile faltered and she completely turned the radio off. Something was wrong. _

_"What's going on amour? Can you not make it for dinner tonight?" She silently prayed that that was it. That he wouldn't make it because he was ill, or caught up at work, or finding her the biggest and best present to surprise her with. Her hands shook as she awaited his response. _

_"I want to break up."_

~/=/~

She nearly cried herself to sleep. The only thing keeping her awake was the constant breeze whipping around her limp body. She had no desire to get up. She had no desire to think. All of her thoughts were clouded by him. He who had singlehandedly ripped her warm and loving heart from her chest. To say the least she was devastated. Not only had he put an end to their three year relationship, but he had the nerve to do it on her favorite holiday.

She had worked so hard to prepare the night for her loved one, dressing in a brand new gown, and applying simplistic make up to enhance all of his favorite features. Now all of it was gone. Her masterpiece was washed away with a waterfall of crystal tears, her gown was glazed in heavy snow, and she no longer had a loved one. Her Christmas was destroyed.

~/=/~

"Francoise?" Looking up, Francoise saw the one thing she never expected to see this Christmas. The stoic German stared down at her in shock upon noticing her grief.

"Ludwig?" His cerulean orbs trailed over her and worry flashed into his expression.

"What are you doing out here?" Francoise sniffled and wiped her eyes laying her head back on her arms.

"I…I'm sorry Ludwig, but… if you don't mind, I... I'd like to be alone." It pained her to tell seemingly the only person who cared to go, but she was grief-stricken and couldn't stand the thought of having another man abuse her kindness. She heard a bit of hesitation in his leaving, but was soon covered in warmth and quiet footsteps led away.

Upon opening her eyes, she hadn't known she'd closed, she was enveloped in warmth and the slight scent of cologne. She hadn't realized how cold she was until she had a source of heat. Snuggling into the leather jacket, she wiped her eyes and smiled softly. The first smile she'd shown for what felt like hours now.

"Mmm..." She closed her eyes once more.

"Thank you," she whispered.

A small rustling brought her back to life. It was then that she noticed the small red box tied up in a shimmering handmade bow. The tag read 'Merry Christmas' and was signed 'Ludwig'. Francoise sat up and curiously lifted the box. She turned it in her hands.

"Should I open it?" Pulling gently on the golden bow, it fell to the ground. Suddenly, the box shook in her hand. Francoise gasped and ripped off the lid. Inside two beady mismatched eyes stared up at her. A fluffy little ragdoll mewed at her, its nose, ears, and tail dipped in charcoal gray. Mouth agape, Francoise lifted the kitten, no bigger than her hand, from the box. Emitting another 'mew' the kitten licked her cold thumb. Immediately Francoise shot up.

"Ludwig!"

~/=/~

Ludwig sighed.

"I should've known not to show up unexpectedly… Why in the hell I thought she'd let me stay..." Mumbling aimlessly under his breath, Ludwig tried to conceal his worry. But questions kept running through his mind.

'Why was she crying? Where was her family? Why was she all alone on Christmas Eve? Why didn't I insist on doing anything?'

Bringing a hand to his face, Ludwig groaned in annoyance with himself. He had admitted to himself long ago that he felt something for her. Was it love, he didn't know, but his heart ached to see her in so much distress.

Turning back, he stared at her front porch, battling himself in trying to decide whether or not to go back. Deciding against his stinging heart, he sighed and continued on his way home.

"Ludwig!" In lightning speed he spun around to see Francoise on her feet, calling out to him. His heart thumped in his chest, anticipating her response.

"Thank you…I love her…" His muscles relaxed as he let out an elongated sigh of content.

"You're welcome."

"Um… Ludwig? On second though… if you happen to be free... I think I'd rather enjoy your company this evening." A smile grazed his lips and he made his way back to her house.

~/=/~

As he skipped up the steps, Francoise wrapped her arms around him startling him to no end. He gently wrapped his arms around her and hesitantly pulled her close.

"Francoise… Are you okay?" She smiled and wiped her eyes with a curt nod.

"Yes, I'll be alright." Opening the door, warmth hit the pair. Francoise sniffled a bit and set her new kitten on the fluffy burgundy carpet.

"I think I'll name her Rose," she whispered as she pulled Ludwig's jacket around her shoulders tighter. He smiled softly and shut the door.

"I think that's a wonderful name." They smiled at each other before shifting their gaze to tiny Rose as she curled beneath the Christmas tree.

"She's beautiful Ludwig. How did you know I wanted a kitten?" Ludwig was taken aback.

"I-I didn't... I mean…she just reminded me of you..." Francoise giggled softly at his prominent red cheeks. He was always one to get flustered easily.

"Well…I made dinner…are you hungry?" Ludwig looked down at her and deciding she would tell him about her tears when she was ready, he nodded and followed her to the kitchen, grateful for her hospitality despite her situation.


End file.
